The Bridge of Hope
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: The Battle of Callonia. A Clone Commander is in for the battle of his lifetime as he struggles too secure a key strategic bridge before it's too late. While, a Separatist Colonel tries his to best hold off the Republic long enough so that the battle can be won, but what happens when the two of them realize that there is more than one side to every war.


**Republic Venator-class Star Destoyer, _Justice_**

**Commander. Baron (CC-7856)**

**3rd Airborne Battalion**

The large Venator-class Star Destoryer rapidly made its way through hyper space, it engines roaring loudly as the capital ship's crew members were working hard to keep the ship running at its full potential. The ship's outer armor was covered with blaster burns and scraps from months of past battles. The ship seeing its fair share of battles during its time in the war, but never being as badly damaged as its unlucky Separatists prey.

The crew was busy at work throughout the ship, but located within the communication room there was a sense of uneasy tension that caused anyone that walked into the room to feel a sense of anxiety. At the main com-table a hologram of three Jedi General was displayed and as quick as they had appeared they were gone, the call of war keeping them busy and forcing all mission briefings to be short and sweet.

Standing among the numerous Clone crew members was a battle hardened Clone Commander who weakly starred down at the com-table, his eyes tired as he sighed heavily. His once shiny white armor was covered in blaster burns and scars from past battles, a collection of brownish orange marks upon his armor. His unit was the well known 3rd Airborne Division, his command of it ranging from the early years of the war to now. Placed upon the table was his specialized HALO helmet that was awarded to Clone Paratroopers who had accomplished all of their jump training. He wore a kama that was stained with blaster burns that mixed in with its dark black color, two twin blaster pistols were located on his utility belt, and a large combat knife was strapped across his chest in a holster. (The HALO helmet is a specialized helmet for Clone Paratroopers to survive the high atmoshere they jump at)

His face resembled someone who had aged greatly from their years in combat, his once joy filled brown eyes were weak and tired with bags under them. He had a short black military cut haircut that most Clones were given from their first days. He had a collection of wrinkles located on his face that added onto his older appearance, his appearance gained him the nick name of God Father.

He hated that nickname.

His true name was, Baron.

"Commander. Baron, we are scheduled to arrive upon destination within six hours. It seems the bulk of the 7th fleet will be there an hour ahead of us, so upon arriving we'll be able to help them mop up the remaining portion of the Separatists Naval Defense Force," A Naval Lieutenant explained sternly as he was freshly out of training and that strong sense of self-discipline was still running through his blood. His face young and his eyes hopeful for experience his uniform neatly pressed, and his posture erect.

Baron was silent for a minute before speaking, "Inform Captain. Rancor that I want him to to give out the order for briefings for every company. I'll brief the Officers and HQ Company right away in Hangar 123's briefing room," Baron ordered the young Lieutenant who rushed off to give out the order, fearing that if he took to long that it'd place a bad record upon his head on his first tour of duty. Baron grinned weakly at this sight as he remembered when he was freshly out of training and desired the chance to prove himself battlefield material.

He missed those days.

* * *

**Callonia, Fakir Sector**

**Colonel. Petro Walker**

**12th Callonia Royal Marines **

The streets of the city were empty as many of the civilians had packed up all their valuables and headed off East towards the capital city, the much smaller city of Tonya was now being used as a military defense point. With every house turned into ether a barrack for the Marines, or a makeshift bunker the Marines were preparing themselves for a long expected invasion. Upon becoming allies with the Separatists they were given four Separatists battle ships to protect their planet along with their very own Naval forces, which could never stand up against the power of the Republic's. A few platoons of battle droids were given to the Callonia ground forces, but besides that the planet's military was on their own.

Marching through the main street of the Eastern section of the city was a young faced 28 year old uniformed soldier, all eyes upon him as he did so. He wore the standard field uniform for a Royal Marine which consisted of black combat boots with tan field pants, he wore a blackish dark blue field jacket with gray undershirt, his unit patch was located on his upper left sleeve along with his rank medal on both collars, and he wore a light gray utility belt with overalls. He had short sandy blonde hair that was covered by his blackish dark blue patrol cap with rank insignia on it, his hazel green eyes carefully scanned his surroundings, and his skin was lightly tanned.

He was no other then, Colonel. Petro Walker.

Young for his rank but the past year of battles had proven himself worthy of it and was well known through the chain of command. Both the Callonia Military saw him as a fit leader for the 12th Royal Marines, as did Count Dooku who was beyond pleased with the decision to place his unit in the city of, Tonya. At the time if a invasion was set off then the city of Tonya was one of the most important cities to hold. It was located right in the main path of the capital city and was split in half by a large river. The West and East part of the city being connected by a bridge, one of the few bridges that was still standing after a fierce storm a few months ago. Thus, the Republic would need the bridge to make moving supplies and troops easier. Unlike most bridges that went over water, the planet of Callonia was separated in half by a large planet size crack that resembled a deep canyon.

"Colonel, it seems there is a Separatists drop ship waiting for you near the communication tower!" A young faced Corporal called out as he raced across the open street to his commanding officer who simply nodded to him. Walker quickly began to make his way down the street with the young Corporal closely beside him, the two of them wasting not time to reach the drop ship. Walker knew how some Separatists leaders could be if they were kept waiting and he didn't want to be the one they were yelling at. In his eyes, most of the Separatists leaders were just rich nobles that were only in charge due to the surplus of money they had.

Walker on the other hand had been born into a middle class family, he had been recruited for Officer training right out of school, and ever since then he had worked for everything he owned now.

"Sir, I believe the drop ship has a T-Series Tactical Droid on board," The Corporal explained as the two reached the section of the street the drop ship had landed upon. The loading ramp slowly being released from its locked position too allow the occupants of the ship to emerge. Standing before them was a collection of B1 Battle droids and a shiny new Tactical Droid. Walker didn't mind the extra hand in tactic making, but for some reason he strongly disliked the overconfident tactical droids.

They didn't have something a living leader had.

The tactical droid gave out several orders to his personal squad of battle droids who quickly ran off the ship in order to preform their programmed security check. Walker watched in amusement as two droids tripped over the loading ramp, the clumsy droids weren't the smartest but they were useful for overwhelming the enemy.

"Colonel I presume," The tactical droid stated in his robotic voice as he approached Walker who simply raised his eyebrows upwards upon being greeted. The corporal shifted nervously as being in the presences of the high ranking Royal Marine and the tactical droid was nerve wrecking, "Greeting, Colonel. I am TA-65 a T-Series Tactical Droid, sent here with the orders to provide tactical support during your time of service with the Separatists Alliance."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you...um... TA-65," Walker stated calmly as he still found it odd addressing droids by their serial codes, as he was more use to simply nicknaming droids. In the back of his head Walker was praying that this droid was less of a pain then the Naval Tactical Droid who was in charge of the planet's outer space defense force, who was always insulting his "organic" military unit.

"As well, sir. I have been programmed with all of your past military records in order to work with you better on this private assignment. I was very pleased to find out that my first assignment would be with someone who graduated Officer Training as a First Lieutenant, then would latter be awarded several medals, and I was alose pleased to hear as to how fast you earned your past ranks," TA-65 began to explain as the droid obviously had a bit of a personality when he was programmed something that was very rare for Tactical Droids to have as they were mostly crammed with so much tactics and maps they barely had a personality.

"Wait, this is your first assignment?"

"Yes, sir."

Walker sighed heavily upon hearing this. It sounded just like the Separatists High Command to praise him one moment on his military record and the next moment, hand him over a tactical droid freshly out of the factory.

* * *

The briefing room room was silent as the 3rd Airborne Battalion's HQ Company and the battalion's officers were located within in. The members of HQ company all seated together in the back of the room as the officers sat in the front of the room, their helmets off, and their faces filled with curiosity as they awaited for Baron to speak.

Standing before his men was no other then Baron who stood behind a communication table along with his trusted second in command, Captain. Rancor. The Captain had on armor that was marked like the rest of the battalion, his helmet a specialized airborne helmet, he wore a kama with an enlarged blaster proof left shoulder pad, and displayed upon his chest was the face of a rancor in his unit's colors.

Baron cleared his throat loudly, it echoing the room loudly.

"Gentleman, we will be arriving in the Fakir Sector in six hours directly behind the bulk of the Republic's 7th Fleet. Our target is the Separatists aligned planet of, Callonia. Upon arriving the 7th fleet should have cleaned out enough space for the _Justice_ to get close enough to the planet. Then we will board Nu-class attack shuttles that will bring us into the planet's atmosphere," Baron started to explain as for a moment a sudden flashback of his first ever jump slammed into his mind. The image of him free falling thousands of feet towards the ground caused his muscles to tense up, the feeling he got during that free fall was better then anything he had even experienced.

"Well will be using the usual M34-Repulsorlift harnesses for the jump, we'll be jumping at about 30,000 feet due to the fact that the capital city has cannons big enough to blast out almost any gun ship within that range!" Baron explained his voice becoming loud and tense upon remembering how just a few days ago he had been given a report on how a scout part of Republic gun ships had been shot down ten miles from the capital city at 20,500 feet. It was truly a frightening report.

"Why don't we just simply jump into the capital city then?" A Clone called out from the large cluster of clones from the HQ company.

"The capital city is not our concern Private. We have been ordered to take the city of Tonya, which is of great strategic importance to the Republic. Located directly in the center of the city is a bridge, not only is it the few remaining ways to quickly transport grounds troops across the large planet sized crack that goes down a couple thousand feet, it is also the planet's most prized landmark," Baron explained as he could tell every Clone was confused upon hearing that the bridge was the planet's most prized landmark. Suddenly, every Clone was then in a loud chatter about what they had just been told.

Baron simply nodded at Rancor.

"Listen up you damn Nerf Herders!" Rancor's voice echoed loudly throughout the room as every clone began silent and a few shinies nervously shook.

"The bridge is called, The Bridge of Hope. It was made 200 years ago when a great Civil War broke out across the planet. The crack was what separate the planet in half, the war went on for years until finally a treaty was signed. Upon signing this treat a bridge was created to connect two cities that were directly opposed too each other across the crack. The city became one and the bridge ever since then has been a symbol of hope for the future! We take the bridge and we crush their hope!" Baron explained loudly as all the clones gave each other stares as they had no idea that a simple bridge could mean so much. With that being said every clone officer was given a set of commands and were instructed to go and brief their units.

With the room now empty all that was left was Baron and Rancor.

"It seems we're being assigned a new Naval Communication Officer," Rancor mentioned casually as most airborne units were assigned a Naval Officer to the HQ company as their main source of radio contact with the Navy Fleet. Unlike most comms and radio that could be blocked, the Naval Communication Officers assigned to ground forces were highly trained and could break almost lock.

Rancor then gave Baron a grin and a head signal to the briefing room's entry door.

Standing before the Commander was the young Lieutenant who had informed of him of the mission just a few minutes ago. Baron slapped his face annoyingly as he realized he was being handed a fresh out of training radio operator, a job that could mean failure or success. Their best link to High Command was a young clone who had only been in training operations

Baron knew this was going to be a long battle.


End file.
